


Outsider

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [85]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sometimes she feels like an outsider with her friends and roommates.
Series: Finding My Way [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Comments: 3





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Sabrina the Teenage Witch  
Title: Outsider  
Characters: Sabrina Spellman  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Sometimes she feels like an outsider with her friends and roommates.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Nell Scovell owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 172 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Luck

FMW #85: Outsider

Sabrina felt like an outsider with humans. Even though she'd been around them all of her life and thought she was one all of her life, she wasn't. She was different from them.

She was a witch. She tried so hard to fit in, but with her powers constantly acting up, the young woman had to keep from using her powers. It was so tempting, though.

Sabrina sighed softly. She just wanted to spend a nice night with her friends and roommates. So, she had planned a party. With a little luck and with a new appreciation for doing things the human way with no powers, she planned not to user her powers tonight.

She'd spent the last 2 hours cleaning up, setting up for the party. She was exhausted but it would be worth it. When everyone walked inside and the music came on, she smiled.

Sabrina got up and joined her friends as they started to dance. Maybe she wasn't such an outsider after all. They all danced, ate and had a good time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
